Conversa no quadro:Questionário da Pérola/@comment-5067743-20150308211058/@comment-26296047-20150315220534
187.5.175.189 escreveu: Alien X Supremo1 escreveu: 187.5.175.189 escreveu: Yakatsu54 escreveu: 187.5.175.189 escreveu: Alien X Supremo1 escreveu: 187.5.175.189 escreveu: Jake the Dad escreveu: Alien X Supremo1 escreveu: 187.7.12.41 escreveu: Alien X Supremo1 escreveu: 187.7.12.41 escreveu: Opal,acho que a Lapis levou mais votos por ser muito popuplar,a Opal poderia destruir os clones de água com as flechas,fácil,uma fusão é melhor que uma gem sozinha,a Luta de Jasper e Garnet prova isso,Sugilite perdeu para a Perola pois era uma fusão delicada e só de fúria,Opal tem mais chances sim,mesmo com o poder de água da Lapis,temos que medir o rendimento em lutas corpo a corpo e parece que Lapis é horrível em cobate :/ lápis pode fazer clones da Opal, e água n pode ser destruida por flechas nem por nd, nunca foi afirmado nada disso,aém do mais,como disse antes,Lapis ganhou mais votos por ser mais popular,as pessoas só ligam para seu poder,eu vi que parece que quas toda gem tem um poder elementar e parece que Lapis usa somente ele por ser fraca em lutas corpo a corpo claro claro a pérola cortar seus clones e eles virarem dois clones n mostra que água é indestrutivel mano siga a lógica se você bater na água n vai fazer nd Está certo, a água não pode ser destruida, mas no caso da Lapis ela não é feita de água, caso ela acabasse deixando seu corpo sem proteção, Opal poderia atacá-la. as flechas de Opal não são flechas normais e sim flechas de energia,eu levaria pelo lado de que as flechas não afetariam ela se fosse físicas,mas acho que por serem feitas de energia podem fazer algum efeito nos clones(não destruir água,quem em sã conciência pensaria nisso?apenas fazer uma explosão que separe a água em milhões de pedaços mínusculos) Lapis nunca foi mostrada a lutar corpo a corpo e costuma apenas usar seus poderes(nem sua arma convocou)ela está mais para usar a estratégia de fuga e quando acaba em conflito com outra gem apela para seus poderes,isso mostra que Lapis não é forte e nem ágil(habilidades que a opal tem) como falado das asas,acho que no final,se montasse um combate com essas duas,Opal começaria com o 1º ataque e Lapis ficaria desviando enquanto voa pelo ar enquanto os clones dela atacam Opal,pelo visto acho que nem Opal precisaria conseguir destruir os clones se atacasse a Lapis diretamente e suas flechas seriam mortais para Lapis mostrando que ela é frágil e muito fraca a Lápis já venceu, n importa o que diga ¬¬" você está falando isso pois teria o orgulho muito ferido de ver ela perder,analisei todas as situações,Opal tem chances,e grandes,pare de ser famboy e aceite,Lapis pode ter grandes poderes,mas para ser uma gem forte ela precisaria treinar em combate corpo a corpo,a fraqueza dela é essa e Opal foi mostrada ágil e forte,mesmo seus poderes de água,ela pode sim,perder Mesmo se a Opal ataca-se os clones e eles forem despedaçados, Lápis poderia juntar eles de novo ué :P Além disso, se a Opal atacasse Lápis diretamente e não aos clones, ela teria problemas em enfrentá-los e provavelmente perderia. E esse negócio de "Lápis não tem força física" não é um argumento, porque ela obviamente não precisa de força, afinal, ela ataca de longe, como se fosse uma "maga". Além do mais, nem mesmo Opal precisa de força física, afinal ela usa um arco. hum......você tem razão na parte da Opal,ela não precisa,mas eu vi Lapis e o único ep que ela arrebenta é em um ep,eu estou falando que não que ela seja forte e sim que ela não saiba lutar bem,ela é igual ao Steven,só que tem um controle um pouco melhor sobre os poderes ,Opal foi mostrada ter treinamentos melhor,é que nem mandar o steven com poderes de plantas contra a Garnet ou outra fusão,no ep em que as Crystal gems a enfrentam,ela comprova que é horrível em lutas mandando seus clones e nem mostra as caras,ela pode ser a distância,mas é esse o seu defeito,DÃÃÃÃÃ,gems tem defeitos,todos tem defeitos e a de Lapis é que é horrivel em combate em corpo a corpo,Opal parece ter mais preparo para isso pois as duas gems são fortes em combates de corpo a corpo Steven vs. Garnet aconteceu em Watermelon Steven e adivinha? Steven venceu ta,agora se mata ¬¬,em Watermelon steven,nem era luta mano a mano Garnet e Steven,era?mano,se mata,acho que você nem pensa bem pois eu falei de um combate e você me ve com watermelon steven? -.-" sim,mostra os poderes de Steven que podem se comparar a Garnet,mas sério mano,nem to com vontade de falar mais disso com a merda que falou ¬¬" Steven usou os poderes e criou as melâncias, as melâncias derrotaram a Garnet